Break Away
by crystal ice614
Summary: Seto goes to the park and is surprised at who he sees.  They soon realize they are more alike than they thought. Puppyshipping. oneshot


Please understand that this is my first attempt at Puppyshipping, and I normally wouldn't write this pairing. This is for the second round of BED's contest. And I am trying to write Joey's accent, but I've never done it before. So please understand if I make any mistakes. And there will be a few curse words, which is why I rated it the way I did. If you don't already know, I don't own Yugioh.

'_Thoughts'_

"Mr. Kaiba, can you take a look at this?" one of the Kaiba Corp. employees asked the young CEO. He sighed. Could his workers do nothing for themselves? He already had a billion other things to take care of.

"If you want to keep your job, you'll figure out how to work it by yourself," he threatened. The employee, knowing his boss was serious, rushed out of the room. Perhaps he would ask another worker for help.

Seto closed his eyes as yet another headache caused his head to throb in intense pain. He was working too hard and not getting enough sleep. Maybe some fresh air would help because pain killers no longer seemed to work for him. His body had become too accustomed to their effects, and the headaches only seemed to intensify more and more each time.

"Mokuba, I'm going out for a break. I have another headache and being in this stuffy office isn't helping," Seto told his little brother. "If anyone asks where I am, tell them I took a lunch break."

"Honestly, Seto, they're more likely to believe you have a girlfriend. You never eat lunch, let alone take a break for it," Mokuba replied. He turned away from his precious cartoons on television to stare at his brother. Seto was supposed to be a genius, but sometimes Mokuba wondered about his sanity.

"Then tell them to stop asking question and get back to work." Seto walked out of his office. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and turned back to watch the cartoon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto gazed at the crystal clear water of the lake. He sat on a small wooden bench and could see small fish swimming in the swallow end. The tranquility seemed to ease his headache. He was surprised that the park was vacant on such a warm day. Not that he minded, but usually kids came to play in the refreshing water and cool down from the summer heat. '_Oh well, at least it's quiet_.' Or it was until he heard approaching footsteps.

'_It's probably just a kid.' _When he heard the sound of splashing water, curiosity got the best of him, and he turned to see Joey Wheeler skipping rocks on the water. He didn't seem to notice Seto.

"What are you doing here, Wheeler?" he yelled loud enough so that Joey could hear him. Joey, who had thought he was alone, looked up in surprise. Seto saw fresh cuts all over Joey's face and a dark purple bruise on his cheek. _'Probably a fight with a gang.' _Seto knew Joey was famous for getting into fights and wasn't surprised by the wounds.

"It's none of yer business," Joey shot back. "Besides I could ask ya da same question."

"I needed a break from work," he replied simply. He was going to add some crude remark like he usually did, but lately he had began to regret how much he had tormented Joey.

Joey looked surprised that Seto had not only told him why he was here, but had left out his sarcastic comments.

"Yeah, well I needed a break, too. I had to get away from my old man," Joey replied angrily. Just thinking about his dad was upsetting. Seto started to respond when suddenly it clicked. No wonder he had all those cuts and bruises.

"He's abusive, isn't he?" Seto asked, but Joey could tell he already knew. There was no point in trying to hide it any longer.

"Why do ya care?" he asked instead. Seto lowered his gaze to the ground. He wanted to say he didn't care, but he knew that wasn't the truth.

"You're not the only one," Seto whispered, not meeting Joey's questioning gaze. Neither one said anything after that. Seto was glad Joey didn't ask about it. He didn't really feel like explaining what had happened when he was younger. That was in the past, and it was best to just focus on the future.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both secretly happy that the other one was there. Finally Joey spoke.

"Ya know, we're kinda similar. If ya weren't such a hard ass, we could probably be friends." Seto stared at him for a minute, and Joey began to regret saying it. Seto would probably start yelling at him now. He braced himself for some sort of insult.

"And what if I want to be more that that?" Seto asked so quietly Joey almost didn't hear him, and when he did, he thought he had heard wrong.

"What's dat suppose to mean?" Joey finally asked hoping that he hadn't misheard. Seto just shook his head and began to leave. Joey grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What?" Seto demanded impatiently. Joey sighed. He really hoped he was right; otherwise this question would make him look like the dumbest person in the world if Seto didn't already think that.

"Do ya…like me?" he asked hesitantly. Seto was surprised. Joey had actually figured it out.

"Ummmm…I really have to get back to my company. Those morons can't ever do anything right, and I'll be surprised if I come back and the building isn't burnt down," he said hurriedly. Maybe he could get out of here before Joey made him answer.

"Wait! Answer my question first." Seto began to look really uncomfortable. A million thoughts ran through Joey's head_. 'Kaiba can't really like me. If anything, he hates me. But if for some reason he does like me, what should I do?'_

"Yes, I…like you," Seto finally burst out. Joey's eyes widened. He had been expecting Kaiba to say it, but it still somehow seemed shocking for him to say those words. Seto waited for Joey to respond.

"Really?" Joey wanted to make sure Kaiba wasn't kidding. Because it would be just like Kaiba to pretend that he did like him, and then find out that Joey really liked him. That would be embarrassing.

"Yes," Seto answered confidently. _'Even if he doesn't feel the same way, at least he knows.'_

"Yer not joking, right?" Joey asked. Seto rolled his eyes. Joey took that as a no.

"Okay, just making sure." He had waited for Kaiba to say he loved him for so long, but now he was at a loss for words. It just seemed awkward as if it wouldn't be right. What would his friends say? They would probably support him, but they would be shocked nonetheless. Maybe he should have thought this through before now.

"Well, do you feel the same way or not?" Seto finally demanded. "I don't have all day. I have a company to run, and a brother who will probably be wondering where the hell I am."

Joey knew it was now or never. He would just explain things to his friends, and if Tea's friendship speeches were true, then they all would understand and accept it.

"Yes." Joey turned to face him, and was taken aback. Kaiba was actually smiling. _'He is really hot when he smiles.'_

They stared lovingly at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Seto couldn't wait any longer and put his arms around Joey's waist. Joey looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled. Seto moved so that his face was inches apart from Joey's.

"Do you really love me?" Seto said as he moved his hand to rest on the back of Joey's neck. His hair stood on end, and he knew there was no denying it.

"More than anything in dis world," he whispered.

"Good," Seto pushed the hair out of Joey's eyes. Slowly he kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you just as much," Seto murmured. He leaned in to kiss Joey's neck and moved his way back to Joey's lips. Joey put his arms and around Seto's neck to keep his nearly limp body from collapsing. They finally parted.

"I wish I could stay here all day, but I really do have to get back to work," Seto said remorsefully.

"Do ya have to go now?" Joey gave him the famous puppy pout. Seto thought about it for a minute.

"Well, I could take the rest of the day off." Joey nodded his head in approval.

"Yeah, and plan on going in late tomorrow," Joey breathed seductively. Seto raised an eyebrow and pretended to have no clue what Joey was talking about.

"And why would I go in late?" Seto asked innocently. Joey pulled him in closer.

"Use your imagination." Joey said as he kissed him. This would definitely be an unforgettable night.


End file.
